


Bellabooty is Hungry

by RWBYSmutFan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bellabooty, Butt Slut, Chicks with Big Dicks, F/F, Futanari, Large Cocks, all the way through, excessive cum, find me on tumblr, rough oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYSmutFan/pseuds/RWBYSmutFan
Summary: Just a collection, or short series, of short bits about my favorite faunus booty slut getting railed up the ass.





	Bellabooty is Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr where I do ask prompts for RWBY smut ^^

"OH DUST!!~~ Haaah!! Break my ass, oh fuck, rail me!"

"Gods, I love it when you're feisty!"

Yup, just another normal conversation for Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long in the middle of a heated fuck. Hips crashed against the thicc Bellabooty, sending waves across the half globes of fat and flesh, as Yang repeatedly shoved a whole fourteen inches of thick dickgirl meat straight up her kitty whore's backdoor. Skirts hiked up, panties down, they did it doggystyle right in the middle of their dorm with with Blake resting her head on a bunk bed and they did it hot and rough! Plap plap plap! Yang railed that greedy asshole, it was clinging to her not wanting to let any of her hot dick go! Her hefty nutsack swing back and forth with every thrust and slapped against the faunus's soaked twat, her dripping arousal wetting the free swinging balls and the faunus's own thick thighs.

"Fuck!" "My assss~~" Theydevolved to rough grunts, hot pants and barely coherent words as they fucked. Yang was pounding that deliciously thick derriere with all she had, "I'm going to cum out your fucking mouth! You'll taste the first shot!" The sweaty blond growled through gritted teeth. Her eyes were trained on that fat white ass currently wrapped around her dick. She gave it a good slap! 

"Haaaaah~~" Blake howled from the crack of pain and the blond brawler groaned as her ass became tighter! There was a splash of liquids against her balls as well, the kitty cat whore's orgasm dripping on to their floor. This velvety vice of hot rectum was its own little piece of Heaven Yang never wanted to share, but her teammate had an insatiable anal lust so...

Blake threw her hips back and Yang started to really give it to! Clap clap clap clap! Their bodies jiggling, moans long and drawn out. Yang was drooling down in to crack of the Bellabooty and Blake's amber eyes were rolled back in to her skull, teeth around a hunk of blanket. One final, sudden thunderous clap and the fucker groaned while the anal slut squealed. Yang's first blast from those heavy, egg shaped sperm factories was a doozy, the heat of thick baby batter alone making the noirette cum yet again! Blake's legs quivered. Her second favorite feeling, next to getting railed up her fat ass, was being filled by so fresh, hot jizz and Yang's nuts could deliver~ "haaah~~" She sighed. Every throb of that hung doing felt so good!~ She could feel every jet of white nut goo fly out and paint her guts whits. Her trim tummy grew ever so slightly~

Yang slipped her deflating futa cock out of her favorite ass at Beacon. She stumbled back while Blake was left to fall on to the back, ass hanging off the edge.

"I need moooore~" Blake purred, reaching back to massage her booty. She scooped up a bit of the thick jizz dribbled out of her gaping hole and plopped it eight on to her tongue, "Mmmmm~" The noirette shuddered. She needed more cocks! Yang rolled her eyes.

"Butt slut... I love ya though"


End file.
